


Miraculous Shinobi

by DeathOfDarkHearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst?, Anonymous Sex, Background Character Deaths, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, MLB, On Hiatus, Porn With Plot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Praise Kink, Shadow clone sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Work In Progress, fellaito, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfDarkHearts/pseuds/DeathOfDarkHearts
Summary: Hawk Moth is defeated but at the cost of her parents lives.Marinette needs a change and Adrien provides just that with trip to the Land Of Fire hidden deep in Japan to research one of her previous lives.Though she may resemble his shy friend Hinata, Naruto soon finds out they are very different people.Mari discovers she has a type - tall blonde men with a penchant for humour.





	1. Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Kami please forgive me! This is my first fic, i literally just wrote it today! I have ZERO experience writing smut so please dont shoot me if you die of boredom reading it.  
> Oh and please dont shoot me for this particular cross over  
> ^-^'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Moth is gone, so are Mari's parents.  
> Adrien surprises Marinette.  
> Yes, there is some Adrinette in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic. Im horrible at proof reading so bear with me.  
> I think it will work out quiet well with this relationship cross with parallels between Naruto/Adrien and Hinata/Marinette, even if more are just physical traits.

Hawk Moth had been defeated, Paris was safe once again thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The victory hadn’t come easy nor without sacrifice. Marinette had learnt the hard way that there are some things that even Miraculous Ladybug can’t fix.

Now in her early 20’s, Marinette was finding it increasingly more difficult to go about her everday life as if the whole world hadn’t been tipped on its axis.

With the anniversary of her parents death fast approaching she became more and more withdrawn.

Adrien worried; he knew how hard it was to deal with the loss of a parent all too well. Wracking his brain for something, anything, to help Mari he encouraged her to look into the lives of their previous selves.

As it turned out this was something the Ladybug Miraculous holder quickly became fascinated with.

She felt particularly drawn to a Japanese holder from two decades past. The woman had been an elite ninja from a Hidden Village deep in the Land of Fire where to this day many still followed the way of the Shinobi.

Gazing at the image of the strong woman, face concealed with a porcelain Ladybug mask, Marinette wondered what it would have been like to live in such a place. Reclining back further on her plush pink chaise, Mari’s mind wandered.

The warm afternoon sun soothed her skin while the fresh, crisp breeze brought the scent of blooming flowers to her nose. Eyes growing heavy, Mari caressed the pages of the book gently as sleep overtook her and visions of nin flitting through the tree tops by her side filled her head.

Chat sighed, he knew Mari needed time to move on, but he also knew that the headstrong young woman would need a nudge, or a shove, in the right direction. He loved Mari, though over the years it had grown into an unbreakable bond of friendship between them, he just couldn’t stand to see her so miserable.

With a plan forming fast in his mind, Chat vaulted away from Mari’s rooftop garden towards his own apartment.

————

As Mari knelt in front of the headstone, silently reciting a prayer for her parents, Adrien quietly waited a few steps behind her.

Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she glanced back at Adrien.

“They would be so proud of us, you know. So proud of the way we have both grown. If they had known it was us out there keeping Paris safe they would have been proud as well. I can just imagine Dad greeting us after a battle, as excited as Alya always is, going over each move. ‘Booya! Dad style!’. Maman would fuss and fill us up with cookies and quiche.” Sighing deeply, Mari stood and faced Adrien. “ Maman would have known what to do about Tikki, too.” 

Mari bought her fingers up to brush one of her dotted studs perched on her earlobe. After the battle with Hawk Moth neither Tikki or Plagg had vacated their Miraculous. Even Master Fu couldn’t fully explain it, offering that they had each come to a stage in their development as Ladybug and Chat Noir where they had to progress on their own. When they were ready he was sure that Tikki and Plagg would make an appearance again. 

“They would be incredibly proud, Mari,” Adrien offered her his arm as they walked back to his parked car.

“To see the smart, funny, beautiful, clever, pawsitively wonderful young woman you have become.”

Mari rolled her eyes at the pun, “I’m not so sure about that.” Glancing at the numerous headstones as they passed she felt the familiar guilt settle in the pit of her stomach.

“What they wouldn’t be proud of is the way you have been wasting your days depressing over them and blaming your self for them being gone.” Adrien stopped, with a hand on each of her shoulders he held Mari before him. “They knew what they were doing, they saved a lot of lives that day. Picture how many more headstones there would be had it not been for the bravery of Tom and Sabine.” Adrien gestured towards the rows of somber stones as he spoke.

“Bravery,” Marinette bit back harshly, “how is it brave, courageous, heroic or anything good to just go and leave me behind like that! How could they leave me behind like that?! To leave me all alone, it’s not fair…” Marinette broke off in a sob.

Lifting her chin with a finger, Adrien pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. Mari sighed softly as she relaxed in Adrien’s arms.

“You aren’t alone Mari, you have Alya, Nino, all our friends, even Chloe and of course yours truely”, Adrien let a Chat grin slip.

Resuming their walk to the car Marinette reflected on Adrien’s remark. While it was true she was surrounded with friends, as Ladybug she was no longer anonymous behind her mask and was frequently stopped in the street to be offered congratulations or thanked on their victory, Mari still felt somewhat alone.

Her crush on Adrien had long ago settled into a strong bond of friendship, while not romantic, they had shared intimate moments together. At the age of 17 they had lost their virginity to each other, since then they had sought solace in the others arms and bed at times of need. Despite the closeness of her relationship with Adrien, she felt something deep inside was missing. It made her feel alone.

Quietly watching the scenery slip by, Adrien drove them back to his apartment.

———-

Dumping her purse by the door, Mari shucked her flats and settled in the far corner of the cosy mocha coloured couch. She picked up a stray magazine from the coffee table and began to absent-mindedly flip through the pages.

Glancing over the kitchen counter Adrien’s face pulled into a sly grin. 

Stirring sugar into his and Mari’s mugs, “So, been thinking much about Japan have you?” He casually asked.

“Hm?” 

“Well you seen quiet absorbed in that travel mag about Japan, thinking about a holiday?”

“You know I couldn’t go Adrien. Paris needs Ladybug, what if something went wrong while I was away?”

“"Then Paris would consider her self lucky to still have Alya, Nino, Chloe and I to watch over her” countered Adrien.

Frowning slightly, Mari lied her reply “I don’t even know Japanese, I wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone there, I’d be so lost.”

Adrien chuckled as he sat close to Mari, placing an arm on the couch behind her. 

“Now I know for a fact that’s not true, I know you took online courses to learn Japanese so you could read your smutty books in the original text.” 

“Icha Icha is not smut, it’s romance!” exclaimed Mari, taking the bait. 

“What ever you say, Little Lady,” Adrien grinned, “What if I told you that you were booked on a flight to Japan with an open ended ticket to spend as long as you like researching Kyoko and taking some you-time?”

Mari’s jaw dropped as he lent over and opened a draw under the dark oak coffee table, pulling out a large envelope.

Adrian handed it to Mari, “Your flights are booked, there’s a ticket for the train to take you to the Land of Fire’s border, bookings for hotels along the way and I’ve gathered all you will need for the journey. All you need to do is say yes.”

Pulling out the various tickets, her passport, booking confirmations and a large amount of foreign notes from the envelope Mari gasped, “This is too much, Adrien, I can’t accept this all from you!”

With a soft expression, he closed a hand over her delicate fingers.

“This isn’t just from me Mari, Alya, Nino and Chloe all contributed as well. We think this is something you need to do.”

“I-I, it’s… thankyou”. 

Mari flung her arms around Adrien, pulling him into a tight hug, squashing her small, pert breasts against his chest.

“I don’t know what to say, really, thankyou Adrien” Mari gushed. 

Pulling back slightly to brush the back of his hand against her cheek, Adrien smiled fondly.

“It’s the least we could do for Paris’ hardest working super hero.”

A light blush dusted Mari’s cheeks, closing the gap between them she drew him into a warm kiss, her heart full to the brim with emotion.

Adrien’s hand lifted to slide up her side. At the tingling sensation his hand left in it’s wake Mari gasped. Taking advantage of the opening, Adrien grazed his teeth over her full lower lip, eliciting a small moan from the petite raven haired woman.

Darting his tongue into her mouth he ran it over her straight, white teeth. Shuddering in delight, Mari pulled at his shirt to feel the taunt muscles of his abs beneath.

Allowing a groan of his own Adrien threw his head back. Mari took quick advantage to relieve him of the cumbersome clothing. 

Admiring the chiseled lines defining his well built body, lent to him by years of running rooftops as Chat Noir and meticulous exercise and diet as a model, she bent forwards and began trailing kisses down his chest. 

Shifting in his seat, Adrien pulled Mari onto his lap to straddle him. Wiggling to get comfortable Mari could feel the growing hardness between her legs.

After pulling off her own shirt and bra she leant back to allow room to palm the hard member through Adrien’s tight fitting jeans. Letting out a strangled groan he relished the feel of her against him.

Taking the soft globes of her chest into his hands, Adrien gave them a sharp squeeze, drawing a long heated moan from his lover. Pinching each nipple between his deft fingers, he pulled and twisted until his Lady was writhing in pleasure on his lap.

Unzipping his fly, Mari pulled his shaft free. The sight of his long, thick cock had heat pooling at her core.

Wrapping her fingers around his length she began to pump her hand in a steady rhythm. Wiping her thumb over the slit to slick her fingers with the gathered precum, Mari gasped as Adrien took a nipple into his mouth.

Sucking hard and biting the bud between his teeth, Adrien savoured the sweet taste of her flesh on his tongue. Jerking his hips as the not nearly naked enough woman ground into his crotch.

Seperating only long enough to liberate her of her pastel pink ¾ tights, Adrien drank in the sight of her in lacy white panties and nothing else.

Bringing a hand between her thighs Adrien grazed a finger over the growing wet spot of her panties.

“Ooh, yes!” Mari moaned.

“That’s it, you know how I love it when you moan for me”, he pulled her panties to the side to drag two digits over her warm, wet folds. “Moan for me, Princess”.

Mari let loose a loud moan, bordering a scream, as Adrien plunged those same two digits into her welcoming heat. Muscles contracting around the intrusion, pulling him in deeper, she began to ride his hand as he curled his fingers inside her.

“Fuck Mari, you’re so wet, just for me,” the blonde haired hero marveled as he thrust his fingers faster.

“More, Chat, oooh I need more,” Mari panted.

“Just ask and its yours Milady,” Adrien commanded in a deep voice, thick with arousal.

“Please Chat, fuck me,” Mari cooed, “oh please, I need you inside me.”

Never one to disappoint his Lady, Adrien flipped her over onto the couch. Standing behind her, he pulled her panties down her smooth, creamy thighs. Adrien licked his lips as a glistening trail ran down the inner crease of her legs.

Discarding his own jeans and boxers, the Cat Miraculous holder knelt on the floor behind his Ladybug.

Pulling her hips up so her chest was pressed to the couch with her round backside in the air, Adrien helped guide one foot to the floor. Taking a cheek in each hand, he hummed in satisfaction.

Mari whined in need, patience wearing thin until she felt a slick warmth against her lower lips. 

Moaning quietly, she pushed back in attempt to gain more friction.

Chuckling into her, Adrien lapped at the liquid her divine body offered him. Mari’s moans and cries grew louder and ever more wanton as his flexible muscle drove her to the brink of orgasm.

Feeling lost and empty as Adrien suddenly pulled away, she was about to protest until she felt one arm pulled behind her back and the other held above her head by the wrist.

“I’m going to make sure you never forget this night for as long as you are away,” Adrien whispered in her ear as he bent over her. 

The hot breath in her ear made her shudder. She could never forget how wonderful Adrien made her feel when they joined together like this.

Mari cried out in ecstasy as Adrien thrust roughly into her, not pausing a beat to allow her to adjust to his large, thick cock. 

“Tell me what you want,” Adrien asked her.

“H-harder” she moaned out.

Keeping an unrelenting pace, the sounds of both their moans and cries of passion mixed with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. 

“A-ah Mari,” Adrien bit out, “I’m so close, cum for me”.

Without needing any more encouragement Mari screamed her release as Adrien’s hot seed gushed forward inside her. Slowing his pace to gentle thrusts Adrien didn’t stop until he felt her slick muscles release him.

Slumping forward, half covering Marinette’s body with his own, Adrien snaked an arm around her as his heart rate started slowing from it’s frantic pace.

“Im going to miss this when I’m gone,” sighed Mari contently, snuggling back into Adrien’s sweaty body.

“Don’t let me stop you having fun without me, I packed you something special to take with you. To remind you of me.” Adrien replied with a wink and a devious grin thinking of the black and neon green Chat Noir vibrator he had packed in Mari’s travel bags.


	2. Land of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two months since Mari left Paris.  
> This hot spring is about to get a little hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! That was quick haha  
> I hope this is satisfactory.  
> Im so bad a proof reading, i apologize in advance  
> ^-^'

Readjusting her pack, Mari took in her surroundings.  
Lush green fields and small rolling hills littered the quiet countryside, every so often a farm or field of rice patties would pop up as she travelled down the winding dirt road.  
Taking a sip from her canteen Mari pondered on how much further she had to go until she reached her next lodging. Replacing her canteen and slipping the map from inside her spacious sleeves she tracked her progress. Judging by this she had only a few hours walk to go.  
Not far ahead the countryside morphed into forest and about an hours journey into the forest to the inn she would be staying at.  
Resuming her walk Mari’s thoughts turned towards home. Adrien, Alya and Nino had seen her off at the airport. Adrien had been reluctant to let go of her hand until she finally had to pry her self free to pass through security. Nino had been quiet but gave her a long, hard hug and told her good luck in a high, squeaky voice. She knew the DJ too well to mistake his silence for anything but trying not to cry in public.  
Alya, on the other hand, had full on bawled and sobbed her eyes out. Mari smiled thinking of the teary vixen running her sleeve under her snotty nose as she hiccupped how much she loved Mari and would miss her before threatening to jump on a plane and come over herself if Mari didn’t keep in contact at least once a month.  
The train ride to the border had been pleasant enough, the rhythmic clack of the tracks lulling her into a peaceful sleep after her exhausting flight.  
Leaving her bags at the hotel, Mari had explored the expansive market place to find suitable clothing for her time here.  
One of her favourite outfits she had found consisted of black skin tight, waist high leggings, a thin black sleeveless turtleneck shirt that cut off just under her ribs, an off the shoulder deep red vest with long billowing sleeves, trimmed in black and finished off with black and red sandals that came up past her ankles. She had forgone her usual twin pigtails in favor of arranging her black sapphire locks in a high bun, finding it helped keep her cooler in the humid heat.  
Stopping to shake a pebble from her sandal, Mari surveyed the horizon.  
Trees were beginning to pop up around her, ahead she could see the fortress like wall they created that marked the end of the countryside. Sighing happily Mari set out at a quicker pace eager to lose herself in the hot spring the inn seemed to be infamous for.  
\----------  
After checking in and dumping her pack in her room, Mari headed straight for the onsen.  
The warm waters, like the rest of the inn, appeared deserted. Having seen a few keys missing at the desk she knew there were other guests at the inn, however none of the female guests seemed to be braving the evening chill to take a dip in the luxurious waters.  
Wading around to a secluded corner, Mari sunk down into the water. Leaning her head back on the ledge, arching her back, her breasts poked out of the water. Gasping as her nipples hardened from the chill, she brought her hands up to cover each one.  
It had been two months since she had left Paris, two months since she had been intimate with anyone or even pleasured her self. The warm waters and cool air were doing nothing to dampen the growing need between her slender legs.  
Glancing around to ensure she was alone and hidden, Mari grasped a nipple with her delicate fingers and squeezed. A low, sensual moan escaped her lips before she could hold it back.  
Bringing a hand to her lower lips she slowly ran her fingers over her slit as she worked her nipple.  
Feeling the slick wetness as she dipped a finger inside herself Mari let out another moan, this time slightly louder.  
Thrusting her finger a few times before drawing it out to find her sensitive pearl, she hummed happily.  
It felt so good to be touched again she couldn’t help but loose her self in the moment, no longer even trying to contain the sounds of her excitement.  
Mari tugged on her nipple as two fingers rubbed at a fast pace on her clit. Abandoning her breast, she dove her fingers into her flexing core.  
“A-ah yeah, oh so good,” she panted to her self.  
Arching further out of the water her breast were now fully exposed, nipples tight from the cold and her arousal. Her soft globes bounced as her chest heaved with quickened breath.  
“Mmm, right there. Oh oooh!” she cried as she curled her fingers inside herself, hitting her sweet spot.  
Now working at a frantic pace Mari’s cries were quiet loud and erotic.  
“That’s it baby, work it for me,” a deep masculine voice came from behind the dividing fence of the onsen. “That feels good, doesn’t it?”  
“S-so good, ah!” Mari replied.  
“Faster,” the voice commanded, “Imagine how much better it would feel if you were riding my cock instead.”  
Without a second thought Mari pumped her fingers harder and faster. She did indeed imagine she was impaling herself on the cock of a man clearly blessed by the gods rather than her three slim fingers.  
Feeling the warmth coil tighter and tighter in her womb, she knew she was close, yet she couldn’t quiet bring herself to climax.  
Mari whined desperately in need. Abandoning her clit she stood, bracing herself against the ledge and added a fourth finger in attempt to push her self over the edge.  
“Tell me what you need, dattebayo” the mystery man asked.  
“More,” she sobbed, “I need more.”  
A sudden poof behind her barely registered as she felt calloused hands caress her hips.  
Pushing her bare arse back, Mari attempted to grind against the presence at her back.  
“Consent.”  
“What?” Mari gasped as she felt his hard, throbbing member slide across her slick folds.  
“I won’t do this if you don’t consent,” he groaned in her ear, really, really hoping she would consent.  
“Yes!”  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, fuck me,” she plead as she placed her other hand next to the first on the ledge.  
The former voyeur gave an animalistic growl as he sank himself into her tight, wet core.  
Fingers digging into the smooth flesh of her hips, he moved slowly, drawing himself out to the tip. Mari cried out in bliss as he slammed into her with a grunt.  
“Kami, you’re so tight, ‘ttebayo.”  
Silently, Mari thanked Tikki for all those years of dashing over roof tops and vaulting over walls.  
He continued his teasing thrusts until the woman in front of him was mewling.  
“Faster,” she begged in a strained voice.  
Picking up his pace he buried his aching cock into her over and over, loosing himself in her wanton moans.  
Bringing a hand up to one of her breasts he began to kneed the soft mound.  
“You’ve got the most perfect tits I’ve ever seen,” he told her, loving the way it fit in his hand, like they had been crafted just for his touch.  
Throwing her head back, Mari gave a pleasured cry as he pinch the nipple between his fingers. He pinched it harder just to hear it again.  
His rhythm started to falter as he could feel his release fast approaching, “I’m going to have to pull out,” he groaned, considering their lack of protection. He felt a twinge of shame realizing it was something he should have thought of before they had started.  
“No!” she near shouted, “I-I’ve got it covered,” glad for the pills she had continued taking so she could forego her monthly cycle while travelling.  
Bring both hands back to her hips he thrust into her harder and faster.  
Mari felt herself beginning to reach her peak.  
Suddenly she contracted hard around him as her orgasm hit. Feeling her vice-like grip around him, her mystery lover stilled as he emptied his load into her.  
With her warm, slick walls milking him for all he was worth, he slowly thrust until he was spent.  
With a loud poof, Mari felt suddenly felt empty.  
She turned to look around only to find no one was there. For a moment she wondered if she was so sexually neglected that she imagined whole encounter.  
A loud guttural groan came from behind the dividing fence, sounding exactly as the man had as he climaxed inside her.  
Jumping stark naked out of the onsen to peer over the fence, Mari hoped to catch sight of who ever it had been that had bought her such bliss. However no one was there.  
Feminine voices floating towards the hot spring induced a raging blush on the french-chinese women’s face.  
Slipping back into the water to quickly wash herself before returning to her room, Mari wondered if she really did imagine it all. She would have been convinced if not for the sweet ache in her core and the warm fluid slowly leaking down her inner leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second outfit from top left row is what Mari's is based on  
> https://xnoakix3.deviantart.com/art/Naruto-Outfit-Adoptables-4-CLOSED-452474980


	3. Land of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one, its like 2am here almost and if i wanna be awake tomorrow to write some smut tomorrow i gotta sleep.  
> Im so ashamed. Ive never written so much smut before.  
> My sister is proof reading, im dying.  
> ^-^'

Naruto lay flopped back on his bed, still panting.  
“I can’t believe I just did that,” he said to himself, running a hand over his face. “So worth it, though. “  
Grinning, he settled his hands behind his head, ignoring the cool breeze that raised goosebumps over his wet, naked flesh.  
He had first seen her a number of days before in a small village, having to do a double-take thinking he had spied his shy friend, Hinata.  
Though her slim build and blue black hair had caught his eye, the first difference he had noticed were her eyes. Instead of Hinata’s pupiless lavender eyes this look-a-like had stunning bluebell orbs.  
As he watched her from a distance, he noted that the way she carried her self and spoke with the stall holders was markedly more confident and open than Hinata’s quiet demeanor. She engaged in friendly conversation which left each one smiling and bestowing on her a small parting gift of fruit or a small trinket, leaving her with a pretty pink blush across her cheeks.  
When she laughed at something an elderly gentleman had said his heart had leapt into his throat. Never before had he heard something so beautiful and melodious.  
Putting his skills as a shinobi to use, he had discreetly followed her around the market, finding he just couldn't take his gaze off her slender form.  
Another thing he had noticed as she held up different shirts to her chest in front of a shop mirror was the vast size difference in her bosom compared to Hinata’s generous endowment.  
Not that he was complaining, remembering the feel of those divine mounds in his hand left him half hard again.  
When he had seen her enter the same inn as the one he was staying at on return from his courier mission, he couldn’t help but become excited at the prospect of seeing her again. When she had headed straight for the onsen he found himself making his way down, too.  
Fully intending to do nothing more than catch a closer look at her, Naruto had peeked through a hollow knot in the dividing fence between the mens and womens areas.  
What he didn’t expect was to find the young woman with her head thrown back, teasing her own breast with a hand between her legs pleasuring her self. Steam rising around her and the thick, green bamboo thicket behind her, she looked like something straight from the pages of Icha Icha.  
He was hard and throbbing in an instant. With all blood flow suddenly diverted, his brain struggled to keep up with his mouth as he spoke before even realizing it.  
Kami must have blessed him, for rather than a lump the size of a ponkan on the top of his head, the vision before him had replied. Before he knew it he had summoned a shadow clone and sent him into the warm water behind her.  
Naruto pumped his rock hard cock with a fisted hand as his shadow clone took her from behind.  
He had been into peeping since his training under the Pervy Sage but never before had he had the chance to watch anything as erotic and down right hot as his own clone thrusting into a goddess come to Earth.  
As he found himself on the brink of orgasm the couple before him both cried out in their own release.  
As the clone dispersed, Naruto found himself completely overwhelmed with sexual energy. He had never came so hard before in his life. Transporting back to his room before he surely passed out, the only regret he had was that he couldn’t stay to talk to her.  
It was probably for the better, from the looks of it she was only traveling the region. Before long she would be on her way and Naruto would likely never see her again. He couldn’t stand the pain of loosing someone else close to him. He knew, deep down, that if he were to get to know her, to get close, he would do everything in his power to keep her by his side for the rest of his life.  
With a heavy sigh, the spent jinchuuriki vessel fell into a restless sleep.  
\--------  
It had only taken him two days running full pace through the tree tops to reach Konoha before nightfall.  
Having dumped his pack by the door and showered, he joined Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino and Lee at their favourite bar. Immediately Shikamaru could tell something was on the blondes mind and questioned him on it.  
Naruto only sighed and sank further into his seat, “Oh, nothing,” he replied, unconvincingly with a small pout playing on his lips.  
Kiba lent forward with an elbow on the table and chuckled, “It’s a woman, isn’t it. Only a woman could make you bypass Ichiraku coming home from a mission!”  
The surprised look on Narutos face told him all he needed to know.  
“Niccce!” Kiba exclaimed, lifting his hand to high five his friend. Naruto lifted his hand to half-heartedly return the gesture.  
“I take it something didn’t go well,” Shikamaru remarked.  
“Oh, no, not at all. It was perfect, she was perfect. Beautiful eyes, sexy as hell, stunning legs, soft, pert breasts, tight as a vir-“ Naruto broke off abruptly, “ Not that it matters, I’ll probably never see her again.” The bright spark in his eye dulled a little.  
“Come on, you can’t have been that bad,” joked Chouji. Naruto shot him a scathing glare before debriefing the group on what had occurred in the hot spring .  
“She’s foreign and travelling, she’ll be gone before anything could really happen,” Naruto said quietly, gaze turned towards the floor.  
“Fear not my friend,” Lee spoke up, “for if it is meant to be you will see her again, I am sure of it!”  
“Thanks Lee, but I dunno, dattebayo.”  
“She’s different,” Shino stated in his soft voice.  
“What do you mean?” queried Shikamaru.  
“I’m not sure but my beetles can sense it on you, Naruto. It’s something the Hidden Leaf village hasn’t seen in a very long time.”  
Having finished their drinks, the nin said their goodbyes and headed home.  
Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Shino meant.  
One thing he knew for sure, she truly was different, special, and he prayed to Kami that he would get to see her again and find out how exactly.


	4. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's second letter, arrived some weeks after posting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels

“… it’s so amazing here, most days I can’t believe it’s actually real! I wake up and I have to pinch my self to prove I’m not dreaming.  
The countryside was so quaint and peaceful, I spent hours picking flowers and herbs. I picked up a handy little book at one of the markets on the local plants and their different uses and I was able to trade some in town for more supplies. This knowledge may come in handy when I return home, I’m sure I can put it to use in Paris.  
Oh my, the hot springs! They are amazing, I can’t believe we don’t have anything like this back home. The water is sooooooo wonderful.  
I met someone at the onsen of an inn I was staying at, Adrien. We… we were intimate and somehow he made me feel whole while we were together.  
I’m embarrassed to admit that I have no idea who he is, I never saw his face but I know I need to find him again. I have no idea how or when but it feels right, like he’s the part that has been missing from myself.  
I know that’s a lot to place on one encounter, it seems naïve to presume so much. I guess I’ll only know for sure when I find him again.  
I miss you all so much some days it hurts, I’ve still got a long while to go before I can return home, Adrien. I can’t thank you enough for getting me here.  
I think I’m going to find more than I came looking for.

Love and hugs,  
Mari xXX”

Adrien let the papers drift to the table from his shaking fingers as he rested his elbows on his knees.  
He had a sinking feeling deep inside that he may not see Mari again for a very long time. Not just a few month sort of long time, but years.  
From her letters she seemed to be thriving. Both her letters had conveyed her joy and excitement while going into great detail on her journey so far.  
She raved about the cuisine, spending half a page telling him about the different types of sweets they had, her favourite being anko dango.  
Mari had gushed at the architectural difference between France and Japan, loving how unique both were. When she came to the fashion aspect of her journey Adrien felt she had never been more inspired. She had included some of her own designs of both traditional Japanese attire and her own fusion of French-Japanese to sister her line of the French-Chinese collection she already had at Agreste Attire.  
Adrien would send these sketches off right away so he could surprise Mari with a completed design when she returned.  
After taking over his fathers business, Adrien had promptly rebranded the company. Mari had been employed as one of his lead designers and was a huge hit in fashion industry, labeled the bright up and comer to watch out for.  
He was thrilled at how the smile would return to her face every time she picked up her sewing needle. As much as she relished in and loved her work, he knew that alone wouldn’t be enough to keep her from falling apart on the inside.  
He really was happy that she was doing so well.  
A twinge of jealousy rose up before being promptly squashed down. He refused to dwell on the fact that a stranger, whose name she didn't even know, had made her feel so complete in a matter of minutes. He knew what they had was special and though it would never be what Marinette truly needed, he liked to think that they completed each other. They were two sides of the same coin after all, Ladybug and Chat Noir, yin and yang, creation and destruction, they were suppose to be partners, soulmates.  
‘Could you have more than one soulmate?’ Adrien pondered.  
He hoped so. Maybe there was someone else out there to help fill the gaps left inside him that he had been ignoring for years.


	5. Land of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybugs new outfit is revealed.  
> Some of Kyoko's history comes to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going by the timeline for the Naruto universe, Nauto was born 50 years after the founding of Konoha. By the time he is in his 20's it would be 70 something years.  
> Assuming Anbu was founded sometime during the Era of The Warring States, the black ops division could be as old as 780 years.  
> I think setting Kyoko at around 150-200 years ago sits well with that.  
> ^-^'

Mari had slept under the stars for the past few nights. Picking out the foreign constellations left her more relaxed than she had felt in a long time.  
Packing up her small camp, she erased the remains of her fit pit before perching atop a flat boulder to consult her map.  
The Hidden Leaf Village was only a few days walk from her current location. Thinking back to her dreams of running through the tree tops, Mari decided to give it a try.  
Though she was rather fit and strong she found it difficult to get up to the high, wide branches.  
Failing miserably on her first dozen attempts, she was glad there was no one around to see her fall flat on her now tender backside.  
”This is a lot harder it looks,” the stubborn woman huffed.  
After one more failed attempt she decided she needed a little boost.  
Mari hadn’t called on her Miraculous since coming to Japan. She briefly wondered if it would work so far from home.  
Taking a deep breath she centered her self.  
“Spots on!”  
Glowing red light filled the clearing as her transformation took over.  
The first thing she noticed once the bright light cleared was the change in her mask. In place of her usual thin piece over her eyes sat a fitted porcelain mask.  
Bringing her hand up to touch it she found a long black glove ending above her elbow. A metal arm guard was strapped over her forearm and wrist. Her black sleeveless turtleneck had remained in place though her red vest had been swapped for an armoured grey flack jacket with three small pockets along the back of the waist.  
Lifting her arms out and twisting to test the flexibility, Mari was happy to find she barely noticed the thick item. She was pleased to find many pockets lining the jacket and wide straps over her shoulders instead of long sleeves.  
Peering down, tight black leggings had been replaced with thin, breathable black pants. Her previously black and red scandals were now full black with spikes on the soul and wrapped up to just below her knees.  
Feeling a weight on her back, Mari brought a hand up to feel over her shoulder. Catching sight of a mark on her lower left shoulder, she paused. Twisting the flesh to gain a better look, she revealed a set of five deep red, circular swirls forming a square, one swirl in the center.  
Returning to her task of discovering the item on her back, Mari found a twin pair of kusarigama on retractable chains. The middle portion of each handle was cushioned with deep red leather bindings.  
Admiring the sharp edge, Mari took hold of the weighted end of each chained sickle. Swinging them in a wide arc above her head, they began to gain momentum.  
Focusing on a tall, thick tree across the clearing, the adapted Ladybug launched forwards to hurl the twin blades at her target.  
As with her Yoyo, the kusarigama seemed to follow her will as the chain drew out in length. Wrapping around and burying their edge into the bark, Ladybug gave a powerful pull back on the taunt chains.  
She dropped her weapons as well as her jaw, watching the tree splinter and explode before her.  
“Holy shit…” she murmured behind her mask.  
Gathering her kusarigama, she moved to collect her pack. Pulling a small mirror from her toiletries bag, she paused to examine her new mask.  
The porcelain face was shaped to resemble Tikki’s own. A large red dot sat on her forehead with matching ones on both sides of her jaw. A long, slim pair of antenna protruded from the top of the mask to curl over her head, resting either side of the tight bun her black sapphire hair was pulled into.  
Shouldering her pack, Ladybug did a quick scan of the clearing. Movement in a tree to her left caught her attention. Staring at the spot intensely, she startled as a tiny squirrel dart out from the leaves.  
Laughing, the hero bound into the high branches and took off along the tree tops.  
This wasn’t as hard as it had been ten minutes ago, it was as much fun as she thought it would be though.  
\----  
“Well, that’s new,” remarked the fox-masked Anbu as the young woman took off.  
“Actually, it’s not. I’ve seen that mask before and it’s not one I thought I would ever see up close in my life time.”  
“What do you mean, I don’t understand.”  
“Do you remember back in the Academy when we learnt about some of the famous ninja from history?” asked the tiger-masked Anbu.  
“Of course, we all use to play at being the heros of Konoha when we were kids.”  
“But did you ever look into them?” The fox shook his head.  
“Well I did. About 150 years ago, give or take a few decades, there was an elite ninja named Kyoko. She would still have to be the youngest female shinobi to rise through the ranks to Anbu. She was incredibly powerful, cunning and recourseful. No matter what opponent she faced, Kyoko always came out on top.  
She became famous by her code name, Tentoumushi, for the mask she wore and she was deadly with her twin kusarigama. Do you see where I’m going with this?” the tiger briefed.  
“I think I do,” replied the fox, “Either we’re trailing a hero reincarnated, Kyoko is 150 years old and still looking hot as ever or...”  
“Or we have a big problem on our hands,” the tiger finished.


	6. Hidden Leave Village - Hokage Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets frisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper hasnt been proof read yet so please forgive any errors

Having seen the vast outer walls of the Hidden Leaf Village from her vantage point in the trees, Mari had decided to descend back to the road and drop her transformation.  
Completing the last leg of her journey back on the ground, she was thankful for the brief opportunity to go over the change in her transformation in her head.  
It didn’t really surprise her that much, considering the different outfits each previous Ladybug had worn. The new mask did throw her off a little, it was exactly the same as Kyoko’s had been.  
Arriving at the looming gates, Mari made her way over to the checkpoint.  
“Welcome to Konohakagure,” spoke a jonin with long brown hair partially hidden by his bandana-tied forehead protector, a senbon rolling between his teeth.  
“Fill in these forms please. What is the nature of your visit to the Hidden Leave?” asked the shorter chunin. Dark brown hair poked out from beneath his similarly tied forehead protector, matching the goatee perched on his pointed chin.  
“Oh, Thank you,” Mari beamed, “I’m here for a little research and a vacation.”  
Mentioning she would need to see the Rokudaime for approval and clearance to access their records, they pointed out the way to the Hokage Tower.  
“I’m Genma, by the way, it’s a pleasure to meet a beautiful, young woman such as yourself.”  
Giggling lightly as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles, she introduced herself, “I’m Mari.” The man beside the flirtatious jonin scoffed.  
“Don’t mind Iwashi, he’s just jealous that you like me better,” Genma chuckled with a wink, “Anyway, take this mobile, it’s got all the numbers you will need programmed into it already. Outside devices don’t work too well out here but this will work fine within the village.”  
Mari examined the bulky phone in her hand, it wasn’t state of the art by any means but it would do what was needed. Handing over her forms and thanking the men, she made her way towards the Tower.  
\----  
“Hey! Hey, um–Mari!” a voice behind her called.  
Turning on the spot, Mari saw an attractive young man approaching. He must have been close in age to her, twin red marks running down his cheeks lifted as he grinned wide.  
His brown hair sat how she imagined Adrien’s would if her wore a forehead protector traditionally, a thin goatee dusted the chin of his strong jaw. Mari admired the fur lined coat he wore over his green flack vest. She tried not to think about the defined muscles she was sure would be hidden under the clothing.  
Shaking the thought from her head, the blushing girl waved to greet the new face.  
“Hi, um, can I help you?” she asked, trying to ignore the appraising gaze as his eyes roved over her.  
“Oh, uh, Genma asked if I could escort you to see the Hokage. He didn’t want you getting lost on your first day in the village. I’m Kiba.”  
“That’s so nice of him,” Mari smiled sweetly.  
“So, right this way,” he gestured in a different direction to which Mari was headed.  
Seeing the look of apprehension flit over her features, he added, “That way takes you into the residential district.”  
“Oh,” whispered the furiously blushing hero.  
“How have your travels been so far? I’m sure its quiet different here to wherever you are from.”  
“Different yes but that’s the best thing. Well apart from the hot springs,” she swore her blush covered her from head to toe at the memory of what exactly made the hot springs the best part of her trip so far.  
The raging blush paired with the mention of the hot springs had Kiba’s sharp mind putting the pieces together. Along with the bluebell eyes and the black, almost blue hair Naruto hadn’t been able to stop talking about, he had a feeling he knew exactly who he walking next to.  
“What makes the hot springs your favourite?” a knowing grin spread across his face.  
“O-oh, well, um, the h-hot water is so... hot and uh w-wet,” she stammered. Mari could practically feel the steam wafting of herself.  
The young man chuckled, pleased with her flustered reaction, “Yes, that’s how hot springs usually are.”  
They walked the rest of the way in slightly uncomfortable silence. Arriving at the tower, Kiba lead the way to an office.  
“You’ll have to pass through a quick security check before you can see the Hokage, I hope that’s ok,” he explained.  
“Of course.”  
Kiba opened the door and held it, gesturing for her to enter.  
“Shika, I’ve got a security check for you to do,” he called out into the room.  
“What a drag,” came a voice from an open doorway at the back.  
Mari looked around, taking scope of her surroundings. A desk sat off in one corner with a sturdy wooden chair. A long table set against a wall to the left and a tall double cabinet on the right.  
A young man, close in age to Kiba, with dark hair tied into a spiky pony tail exited the back room, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. His uniform resembled the ones Genma and Iwashi had worn, though his arm band was wrapped around his upper arm instead.  
“Hi, my name is Shikamaru. You’re Marinette, right? Just put you pack on the table over there and have a seat.” He waved towards the table to the left. “Naruto, can you bring the forms out for a security check.”  
Nodding, she moved to sit at the desk. Mari heard a draw open and the shuffling of papers.  
A tall man with short, blonde hair came out. She could see marks resembling whiskers under his high cheeks. His eyes, cast down to the sheets in his hand, were stunning, bright blue. His soft lips moving slightly as he read over the papers.  
“Here you go, dattebayo. Just fill out this for-“ Naruto broke off as he finally lifted his gaze to the visitor. “J-just just, uh, f-fill out this f-f-form and uh, we can check out your p-pack.”  
Shikamaru shot Naruto a puzzling look at his sudden lack of composure while Kiba tried his hardest not to burst out in amused laughter.  
“Urgh, this o-one’s to ok a bag search, dattebayo,” he said in a high, strained voice, handing her a sheet and a pen. The familiar phrase prickled at something in the back of the designers mind.  
Mari skimmed over the information and signed her name at the bottom with a flourish. Naruto marvelled at how fast and graceful her hand moved.  
Once it was signed Naruto moved to open her pack.  
“It’s just a security precaution,” the spiky haired ninja explained, “Seeing as you are unknown to the Land of Fire and you wish to meet with the Hokage.”  
“No, I get it, go ahead.”  
Removing the clothing and items from her pack, Naruto laid them out on the long table. He emptied the contents of her toiletries and small bags containing her trinkets, flowers and herbs, a few Icha Icha books and personal effects.  
“This is all fine,” he called to Shikamaru as he moved on to the pockets of her pack, gaze lingering on the books.  
He removed her provisions, canteen and a blister packet of medication. He held it up to her with a questioning look. “Birth control,” she blushed.  
Shikamaru ticked off items on a clipboard.  
Turning her pack inside out to check the lining for hidden items, Naruto’s hand skimmed over a hard object in one of the bottom pockets.  
Digging his fingers into the pouch he pulled out a long, black, cylindrical object with the likeness of a cats face and ears at the top. The eyes were neon green, a matching band around the ridged dial at the base and a paw print in the middle.  
Mari’s eyes widened as she caught sight of the forgotten toy, a blush dusted the bridge of Shikamaru’s nose and Kiba snorted.  
“What’s this thing?” Naruto asked as he twisted the base. It buzzed to life in his hand and he turned to look at Kiba, who could no longer contain his laughter.  
“It’s a vibrator, you dobe,” wheezed Kiba between laughs.  
Turning beet red, Mari remarked “I forgot about that, a friend packed it for me. Guess I should have hidden it better.”  
“Don’t worry, we would have found it no matter how well you hid it,” Shikamaru said with a small cough, “It’s our job.”  
Switching the pleasure toy off, Naruto placed it on the table and cast a look over his shoulder at Mari. She couldn’t decipher the dark look in his eyes.  
Naruto turned back to check her deconstructed tent and sleeping mat.  
“All clear,” he reported in a low, husky tone.  
“Could you please read and sign the next sheet,” bid Shikamaru as he wrote on his clipboard.  
Mari took a little longer to read this one over, titled ‘Frisking’.  
It described what they would be looking for, why and an outline of the procedure.  
“Normally we would have someone of the same sex do a frisk, however all our authorised Kunoichi are out on missions. Can you please sign the extra box over the page to allow someone of the opposite sex to conduct the frisk, if you agree that is,” Shikamaru explained.  
“Oh, um, how long until someone will be back?”  
“Should be in the next few days if you want to wait until then. Of course, not everything always goes to plan and it may take a bit longer,” he said.  
Mari really didn’t want to wait that long and it wasn’t like she was going to get groped, just a quick pat down.  
“No, it’s fine,” she replied, signing the form, “Do you want me to remove my vest to make it easier? These sleeve are quiet large and you can check what’s in them.”  
“If you like,” conceded the shadow nin, “Please stand in front of the wall with your legs apart, arms straight and hands flat on the wall as shown on the form.”  
Mari removed her vest and moved into position.  
“Naruto will be conducting the frisk, he will first ask for verbal permission to touch you.”  
Heart pounding, Naruto thought he may pass out just at the thought of touching her again. He couldn’t believe his own eyes when he had seen her sitting in this very room.  
Now, here she stood in front of him in form hugging clothes, midriff and the tight muscles of her arms exposed, just waiting for him to touch her... and she had no idea who he was.  
He had to tell her some how, he had to let her know. Naruto wouldn’t let her slip through his fingers now that she was so, so close. Thinking fast, he knew exactly what to say.  
“Consent.”  
Mari’s stomach flipped at the voice behind her.  
“What..”  
“I won’t do this if you don’t consent,” his voice low and rough against her ear.  
“Yes,” she couldn’t believe it, could it really be him? Her heart beat a million mile an hour.  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, fu-frisk me,” It was him, it really was and she had almost told him to fuck her instead.  
Placing his hands on her hips, they both held back a moan. It felt so right for his hands to be on her.  
Kiba cleared his throat, causing Shikamaru to look towards him.  
“IT’S HER!” he mouthed, pointing at the pair.  
Shikamaru tilt his head to the side, questioning. Kiba made a thrusting gesture with his hips then motioned to the pair again. Shika’s eyebrows shot up; taking his thumb nail in his mouth he turned to study the pair.  
Naruto slid his hands from her hips, down the out side of her legs to her ankles. He felt her shudder under his touch.  
Placing his hands against her inner leg he ran them back up to her knees. He hesitated a moment before turning his hands over and moving them up her inner thigh to her crotch.  
Mari had to stop herself squeezing her legs together to keep him there.  
Naruto’s hands slid from between her legs up her firm backside. What he would give to pull it back against himself right now.  
Using the edge of his thumbs he felt along the join of her legs, pausing when he felt her push back on him, closing the small gap between them. Taking in a sharp breath, she could feel his hardness.  
Removing his hands and stepping back a fraction, “Section 1 clear,” he called back in a hoarse voice.  
“Please move into the second stance pictured on the form,” Shikamaru asked, his previous blush returning at the display before him. Kiba stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest with a leer tugging at his features.  
Removing her hands from the wall, Mari lift them above her head, her pulse quickened in anticipation.  
Naruto stepped forward and took both wrists in one hand, “Lean back,” he commanded her. If she had been able to see his face there would have no mistaking the look of desire burning in his darkened blue orbs.  
Doing as he bid, Mari leant back from her waist. The position allowed him to see her modest breasts pushed out and slightly heaving with each shallow breath. He ran his free hand up her spine then spread his long fingers over her shoulder blades and down to the right, around her ribs.  
Naruto let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as he skimmed his thumb along the underside of her breast; Mari gasped.  
He allowed his hand to brush across her straining nipple as he lifted his hand to swap them. Biting her lip hard, Mari thought she would break the skin.  
He dragged his left hand up her stomach slowly, feeling the taunt muscles straining. He couldn’t help but loose himself in how smooth and warm her bare skin felt. Forgetting their situation in his lust-clouded mind, Naruto cupped her left breast instead of the mimicking the skim he had done moments before. He buried his face into her neck as Mari moaned quietly.  
A strangled cough behind them startled the intimate pair, causing Naruto to jump back.  
“Section 2 clear,” he declared, “You can repack her stuff, right Shika? All done, let’s get you up to see the Hokage, ‘ttebayo.”  
Naruto took her by the hand and rushed off out the stairs before anyone could say a word otherwise.  
“Troublesome woman,” Shikamaru groaned, face still red, “Can you help me with this stuff, Kiba?”  
“Nah, I gotta go find Tamaki after that,” he grinned, adjusting the steeped clothing over his crotch.  
“Ugh, what a drag,” Shikamaru couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably at his own straining pants.  
\----  
Pulling her into an empty room, Naruto slammed the door behind them and flicked the lock. Standing apart, each stared at the other, breathing heavily.  
“It was you...” whispered Marinette.  
Naruto nodded.  
“Why didn’t you stay?” she asked, casting her gaze away from him.  
He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, “I could tell you were just travelling and I knew if given the chance I wouldn’t want to ever let you go. I couldn’t stand it to loose any more important people in my life.”  
“I understand that,” Mari replied. Naruto’s heart sank at the sad tone in her voice. It made him want to hold her and kiss it away, so that’s exactly what he did.  
Closing the gap between them, Naruto wound one arm around her waist and held the back of her neck with the other. Mari placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. She could feel the tattoo his heat beat as he brought his lips to hers.  
Groaning at the heavenly feel of the warm body against him, Naruto deepened the kiss. He nipped her swollen lower lip between his teeth then soothed the spot with his tongue. Mari rewarded him with a gasp and he wasted no time in diving his tongue into her mouth.  
Plundering every inch of her warm, wet cavern, Naruto allowed his hands to wander lower. Taking the curve of her rear in his hand, he dug his fingers into the soft flesh. The aroused young woman in his arms moaned into his mouth.  
Taking his kisses down her jaw, Naruto left small love bites along the column of her neck. Moaning louder as he sucked on her pulse point, Mari lifted a leg to hook over his hip.  
Lifting her, Naruto deposited her light frame onto the desk at the front of the room and pulled her to nestle between her toned legs. Stripping off her turtleneck, he found she wore no bra or bindings. Leaning down, the blonde took a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Grazing his teeth over the bud, he pinched the nipple of the opposite breast and rolled it between his fingers.  
Mari cried out in pleasure and her hands shot up into his hair to keep him in place. Naruto sucked, nibbled, pinched and rolled the hard buds, loving how responsive she was to having attention laved over them.  
Pulling her closer, Naruto pressed his throbbing member against the heat at the junction of her legs. He thrust his clothed erection into her, eliciting a hitched sob.  
“I could feast on these all day,” he groaned, “But there’s something else I’ve been dying to do.” Pushing Mari back by her shoulders, he prompted her to take her weight on her hands. Meandering hands down over her peaks, he paused to cup them together and drag his tongue up the valley between them. A shuddering breath escaped Mari’s parted lips.  
Continuing his journey south, Naruto pressed kisses, nips and licks into her supple skin. Reaching her navel, his tongue dipped in before swirling around the hollow. He pulled back slightly and blew cool air over the damp trail. Mari’s hips jerked as she cried out at the electric sensation.  
Chuckling, the nin hooked his fingers in the waist band of her leggings and panties to pull them down her smooth limbs, allowing his pads to lightly caress as he divested her of the remaining clothing.  
Hooking her legs over each of his shoulders, Naruto reached around to cup her cheeks. Taking in her sweet, heady scent he licked his lips at the sight of her glistening pussy waiting for him. Littering love bites up her thigh, he raked his tongue up her dripping slit. Mari looked down at him buried between her folds with pupils blown wide, panting hard.  
“Oooh, Naruto!” the lust-struck woman cried passionately.  
Hearing the utterance of his name had him plunging his slick muscle into her depths. His fingers dug hard into the soft meat of her thighs, there would be bruises tomorrow marking where her lover had been.  
Naruto dove two fingers into her clenching, wet walls as he teased her clit between his sharp teeth. Pounding his digits into her delicious hole, his cock grew uncomfortably hard. Mari grasped his short hair with a tight hold. Feeling her muscles flex tighter around him, he knew her climax was close. Naruto sucked her pearl hard into his mouth causing Mari to slam her thighs together around his head as she came with an erotic scream. He removed his fingers as her juices squirted around them to lick up every last drop.  
Standing, he put a finger in his mouth and sucked, removing it with a small ‘pop’.  
“That has got to my new favourite flavour,” he said with a luminous smirk and dropped his pants before removing his shirt.  
Still riding the waves of her orgasm, Mari took in the sight of his thick, hard member. Reaching out, she took him in her grasp, pumping her hand a few times.  
Naruto hissed, “As great at that feel, I’m not going to last with you looking at me like that, dattebayo.”  
Tugging him towards her, Mari guided him to her entrance. She watched him sensually from beneath lowered lashes as he inched his cock into her. A long, low moan filled the air between them as his bulbous head brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within.  
Mari slung her arms around his broad shoulders and he lifted her with a hand on each globe of rear end. He walked them over to the nearest wall without leaving her exquisite heat. Keeping one hand holding her up, the other braced on the wall, her legs wrapped around him.  
“We can do this sweet and slow or fast and hard,” he spoke, hot breath whispering over the shell of her ear.  
“Fast now, slow later,” Mari replied through nips to his collarbone.  
Naruto drew his length out to the tip before slamming into her to his hilt causing ravenette to scream in ecstasy. Kicking off at a mind-blowing pace he hammered into her over and over again. Pornographic moans and grunts filled the room as the windows fogged.  
A genin team passing by the room pressed their ears to the door trying to decipher the sounds coming from within. A feminine cry of Naruto’s name had them all blushing like mad and scurrying off up the hall.  
“Harder,” Mari pant with her head lolled back against the rough surface of the wall. The texture was scratching her back but she couldn’t bring her self to care as the missing piece to herself brought her to the brink of release once more.  
Slipping his hand further around, Naruto pressed a digit to her puckered hole. The pressure alone was enough to send her over the edge into all consuming bliss. Biting his teeth into the ridge of her shoulder, Naruto came with guttural groan, his seed flooding her womb.  
Slumping into her, he chuckled, “Hi, I’m Naruto.”  
Beaming a brilliant smile back at him, she replied, “Mari.”  
Pressing a soft kiss to his lips, she sighed happily. Each shared an unspoken thought; they felt complete, wrapped up in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisking - http://www.slate.com/articles/news_and_politics/explainer/2009/12/whats_the_right_way_to_pat_down_a_suspect.html
> 
> Some dynamic verbs for sex scenes!  
> http://anyabreton.com/blog/2013/02/25/dynamic-verbs-for-sex-scenes/


	7. Hidden Leave Village - Naruto's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Mari have an unofficial date.  
> Naruto puts those shadow clones to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasnt been proof read yet so please excuse any errors.

“Come right in, the Hokage is expecting you,” said the young woman with bubblegum pink hair as she rose from her desk by the doors. Taking in their ruffled appearances and reddened faces, the kunoichi glared at Naruto before landing a fist square on his head.  
“SHANNARO! What did you do to her?!”  
“Hey!” the battered blonde exclaimed, rubbing the egg on his head, “Nothing she didn’t want me to.”  
Marinette blushed further as she shot him a shy grin. “Hi, I’m Mari,” she introduced herself extending a hand to the furious rosette.  
“Sakura. I apologize for anything this dolt has done, I assure you, he won’t be able to walk straight enough to do it again once I’m done with him,” she replied, shaking Mari’s hand with a death grip.  
“Oh, no! It’s alright, we sort of know each other, really.”  
“Ok, but if I hear you so much as lay a finger on her wrong, Naruto,” Sakura shook her fist a him to demonstrate her point.  
“Give me some credit, Sakura-chan,” Naruto whined, a hurt expression on his face.  
“You’re right, sorry. I know you better than that,” she apologized, looking slightly ashamed, “I over-reacted. Well come in, Kakashi is waiting.” Sakura opened the large wooden double doors to the Hokage’s office.  
Portraits of people dressed in white robes hung on the wall to the left of the door; Mari assumed these must be the previous Hokage’s. Boxes and stacks of paper piled around the room. A book shelf full of old tomes and scrolls sat to the right. She wondered briefly at what the large scrolls propped up against the wall contained.  
A carved, wooden desk sat in front of the windows that covered the rear wall.  
All Mari could see in the high back office chair was an Icha Icha book she didn’t recognise with a crop of spiky silver hair poking up from behind it and a pair of scandals resting on the desk.  
“Icha Icha: Hot Springs,” Mari read the cover aloud, “Oh, I don’t have that one yet!”  
“You read that smut, too?” questioned Sakura.  
“It’s not smut, it’s romance,” Kakashi and Marinette declared in unison.  
“What’s you favourite?” asked the Hokage.  
“Paradise.”  
“Ah, a girl after my own heart,” he sighed.  
“Hey!” Naruto and Sakura cried together as Sakura tapped Kakashi up the back of his head.  
“Don’t worry, dear, I can see she’s already stolen Naruto’s,” he said, reaching up to give Sakura a masked peck on the cheek.  
Mari blushed at the implication, pressing her thumb into her palm self-consciously.  
“So I hear you are interested in accessing some of our records. Anything in particular,” the Hokage directed at her, removing his feet from the desk.  
“Yes, I’m trying to learn all I can about one of your past elite kunoichi, a woman named Kyoko. She holds a personal interest of mine.”  
“Ah, Tentoumushi. I see. Well, as she is a previous Anbu member all her records are sealed. Unfortunately, you wont be able to view them unless you are willing to provide me with the true reason you wish to see them.” The former copy nin’s face gave away no emotion, “All that will be available to you is what is already public knowledge.”  
“I see,” she replied evenly, “I never expected to be able to gain immediate access to what could possibly be sensitive records. This is about trust, right? My reasons are somewhat sensitive as well. Gain my trust and I will divulge my information for yours.”  
Mari could see the Hokage’s interest peak at the proposition. Both spectators tried to appear to be giving privacy while listening attentively.  
“One year,” he proposed after a short silence, fingers steeped together, “You gain the trust of the village, prove your alliance to us, live, work and train in the village and we will do our best to gain your trust in return. In 12 months time, we will sit down and review.”  
Marinette mulled it over in her head. She really hadn’t expected to gain what she sought right away but she also didn’t expect to spend more than a few months here. The opportunity to get some insight into her Miraculous and possibly find a way to get Tikki and Plaugg out again was to great to pass up, so what if she spent a little longer away from Paris than she intended. Adrien would understand, he would even go as far as to encourage her to stay, she was sure of it. Besides, she really was enjoying herself here in Japan. A few more months wouldn’t change things too much.  
“Ok,” she conceded, “Twelve months and we see where we stand.”  
“Wonderful,” Kakashi gave her an eye-crinkled smile, “Sakura, would you be so kind as to arrange an apartment for Marinette.”  
“Of course,” the medic smiled.  
“Do you have arrangements for lodging tonight?”  
“Oh, I saw an inn on the wa-“ Mari started.  
“It’s ok, she’ll stay at my place tonight, dattebayo!” Naruto cut in. Three pairs of eyebrows raised at the young mans eager words.  
“I’ll behave, I promise,” he said with a grin, “If she will,” he added under his breath, causing Mari to blush.  
“Alright, come see Sakura tomorrow to get the keys to your apartment and discuss job prospects. That is all,” the Hokage dismissed the pair.  
\----  
“Shikamaru,” the Rokudaime beckoned.  
“Yes, Sir,” he answered, entering the office after Naruto and Mari had left.  
“Did you find anything?”  
“No. No mask, no uniform, nothing out of the ordinary,” Shikamaru reddened as his mind conjured images of the little black vibrator in compromising positions.  
“What?” Kakashi asked, noticing his blush.  
“Oh, nothing, just, uh, she’s intriguing is all.”  
“Could she have hidden them before arriving at the village?”  
“Negative, Anbu trailed her the whole way here. They are as baffled as I am. Tiger said they appeared and disappeared in a bright, red flash of light,” taking his thumb nail between his teeth, Shikamaru frowned.  
“Summon Hinata, I want her to check her out with the Byakugan, discreetly.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Leaning back in his chair, Kakashi pondered over the newcomer. He couldn’t wait to find out what she managed to dig up on Kyoko as well.  
\----  
“Are you hungry?” Naruto asked as he zipped up Mari’s vest behind her.  
“I’ve been living off rations since the last inn, what do you think?” her stomach growl as if in response.  
Chuckling, Naruto shouldered her pack and lead her out of the Tower.  
“I know a great place if you don’t mind ramen,” he offered. Mari watched as a far off expression struck his face and he seemed to drool just the tiniest bit.  
“Ramen sounds fine,” Mari giggled, interrupting his food fantasy.  
“Great, I’ll just drop these off at my place, dattebayo!” Momentarily panicking, Mari thought he might be leaving her alone. Naruto slipped through a few hand signs before an exact replica of himself appeared in a puff of smoke.  
Naruto handed the shadow clone Mari’s pack, whom shot her a wink and took off over the roof tops.  
Marinette stared at the original, jaw slack, “How did you do that?!” she asked, breathless.  
“I’ve got a few trick up my sleeve. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he laughed.  
“That’s not fair, nothing I’ve got is as amazing as that,” pouted the still stunned ravenette.  
“Now I’m sure that’s not true, ‘ttebayo.” Heat stirred in Mari’s stomach at the sinful tone his voice took on. “Maybe you can show me when we get back to mine.”  
“Maybe,” she replied with a coy smile.  
Taking her hand, Naruto lead her through a series of streets until they reached a small shop. He pulled her inside to take a seat.  
“Hello Naruto,” Teuchi greeted them, “Who’s your lovely friend?”  
“Mari, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She offered with a small bow forward.  
“She’s new to the village, Teuchi, so two of the best ramen in Konoha please!”  
“Perfect, there’s a new recipe Ayame has been cooking up, the two of you can be the first to try it.”  
Mari fiddled with her chopsticks as he disappeared out back, leaving them alone together.  
There wasn’t really much she knew about Naruto, if she was being completely honest with herself. She took comfort in the fact the Hokage seemed to trust Naruto enough to escort her through the village and allow her to stay the night at his apartment with no argument .  
Her instinct told her that he was one of the good guys and her gut was very rarely wrong. Ok, there was that one time she didn’t listen to Chloe about where Sabrina’s Akuma was but that was more just because it was Chloe.  
She could tell he was a ninja, an elite one if her guess was correct, he was a little perverted, he really, really liked ramen, he’s friends with a lot of seemingly important people, he’s kind and generous and he likes to smile. And what a cute smile it was, the way it lit up his whole face and tugged at the lips of those around him. Then there was that delicious smirk when something perverted crossed his mind that did wonders for her own libido.  
She couldn’t say she had kept her own thoughts fully innocent, either. When he had summoned the solid clone of himself numerous fantasies had run through her head all at once. Thinking about it again had Mari squeezing her legs together and shifting in her seat.  
“Are you ok?” Naruto asked, watching the way her thighs slid against each other, mesmerised.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m ok,” she startled and blushed, “Just hungry.” Not that she would let on that it wasn’t just food she was hungry for now.  
Teuchi came out with two streaming bowls and placed them down on the bench top.  
“Let me know how they are,” he requested with a smile.  
“Thanks,” Naruto grinned, picking up a set of chopsticks.  
Mari took a look in her bowl; the clear miso broth gave off a warm, enticing aroma while the egg, fried onion, slices of pork and steamed vegetables looked so appetizing she could hardly wait to dig in.  
Selecting a slice of pork first, she blew to cool it. Naruto’s eyes were glued to the soft part of her lips and the tiny o shape they took on, picturing how perfect they would look wrapped around his shaft. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked a thick noodle into her mouth.  
“You alright, Naruto? Normally you would be calling for seconds by now,” Teuchi inquired.  
“Hm? Uh, fine. Looks great.” He gutsed down his serve as quick as he could so he could watch the woman beside him again.  
“This is wonderful, thankyou,” Mari told the older man. It was the best ramen she had tasted so far on her journey. “I might have to stick around Konoha a bit longer just for the ramen.”  
Teuchi chuckled deeply, “I’ll have to let Ayame know her new recipe is a hit.”  
Finishing her serve, Mari began to reach into her sleeve to draw out some money. Naruto placed his hand on hers to stop her, “My treat.”  
He had their meals paid for before she could even protest. “Bye,” he called, taking Marinette’s hand in his own again as they left.  
“Any thing else you would like while we are out?” the blonde asked.  
“Some dango would really hit the spot, actually.”  
Having found a stall to buy some dango, which Mari gleefully picked her favourite from, they wandered around the village with Naruto pointing out things that could interest her.  
Standing atop the cliffs with the Hokage’s images carve into the stone, Naruto pointed out each face as they leant on the railing.  
“The Fourth, that’s my Dad.” He told her in a quiet voice. “I only found out not long ago that he was my Dad. He died in the Third Shinobi War after sacrificing himself to seal the Nine Tails Fox inside me. Mum died right along next to him from her wounds. I don’t remember either of them. I was just a new baby when they left me.”  
Mari took his trembling hand into her small warm one on the rail. “My parents died too. Just over a year ago. Not fighting but still casualties of a battle. I wish they hadn’t left me alone either. I guess if they hadn’t died I wouldn’t have come here or met you,” she leant her head on his shoulder, sighing. “I’m really glad I met you though.”  
Naruto placed a kiss into her hair, “I’m really glad I met you, too.”  
Looking out over the village, each lost in their own thoughts as dusk fell.  
“Mari,” he said softly, “I didn’t know there was a war recently in France. Will you tell me about it?”  
She looked up at him hesitantly, torn between saying nothing and spilling the whole truth.  
“There’s not much I can tell you right now, I’m sorry. It’s part of my reason for being here. Telling you too much would sort of make the deal with the Hokage null. There was a really bad guy threatening Paris. He had influence over people who expressed significant negative emotion and gave them inhuman powers. In return he asked them to gain something important from the Hero’s of Paris. He was defeated after years of fighting but a lot was lost in that final battle.”  
“Did you fight?” he asked as she grew quiet.  
“Yes, I was... I was one of the main fighters,” she smiled sadly.  
“So you’ve had training to fight and all?”  
“Well, not exactly. I learnt a lot on the job but I did have Master Fu who taught me a lot and... and my friend Tikki.” Mari brushed her earring thinking about her. She missed Tikki a lot and her constant companionship. A year more was a long time to wait before she could try to gather some information on Kyoko and hopefully her Miraculous. Marinette was sure it would be a while longer than that before she could see her dear friend again, too.  
“Great, once you are settled in we can go start some training,” the blonde insisted.  
“Training?”  
“Yeah, I can help you with your fighting techniques and maybe you can learn some charkra control.”  
“That sounds great, thanks Naruto.”  
Gazing back towards the village Mari wondered how well she would do without the aide of her Miraculous in the training. At least she wouldn’t have to be in any real combat situations and have to reveal her self.  
“Hey, Mari.”  
“Mm?”  
“Thanks. I haven’t really talked to anyone about my parents before that didn’t already know. I’m really sorry about your parents but it’s nice to have someone who understands, dattebayo.”  
Mari reached up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Drawing an arm around her waist, Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  
Taking her hand once more, he took her home.  
\----  
Perching on a stool at the island counter, Mari looked around the room as she finished towel drying her hair.  
A modest kitchenette on the opposite side of the counter sported matte black bench tops, a double sink, silver white-goods and over head cupboards with matching doors.  
A knife block and thick wooden chopping board sat on the bench beside the stove top, woks and pans hung from hooks above it. A selection of herbs, spices and oils were gathered on the other side of the stove next to a small expresso machine.  
Peeking at the photos stuck on the fridge she could see one of a young Naruto next to a pink haired girl, a boy with spiky black hair and the Hokage behind them. Judging by their age Kakashi must have been their teacher at that point.  
The other photos consisted of Naruto with some of the other people she had met during the day. There were some she didn’t recognise, too. A young man with a scar across his nose and a huge grin plastered on his face, an older man with very long, white hair and red lines down his cheeks, a sombre looking man with red hair and dark circles around his eyes.  
A photo at the very top caught her eye. A woman with long red hair, heavily pregnant and a man closely resembling Naruto, smiling down at her with his hand resting on her bump. The photo looked worn around the edges and a crease ran down the middle where it had been opened and refolded over the years. Marinette realised these must be Narutos parents. Her heart ached for him, knowing he never had the chance to know them as she had her own parents. She couldn’t imagine what he would have had to endure growing up without them.  
Tears pricking her eyes, Mari turned away.  
A generous cream coloured L couch tucked away into one corner of the open living room, pale yellow and orange cushions littered across it. A rounded, dark mahogany coffee table sat atop the sleek, creamy mat on the dark wooden floor. Matching furniture of a TV cabinet, end tables and bookcase finished the room.  
The bookcase rested against the back wall. Mari walked over to observe the titles. She was mildly surprised and extremely happy to find most of the books filling the shelf were Icha Icha novels. Selecting one of the books she flipped through finding this edition to be filled cover to cover with artwork. A small trail of blood leaked from her nose as she took in the very detailed sketch of a buxom woman, filled in every conceivable place with the erections of the men around her.  
Biting her lip and blushing furiously, Mari turned the page. The new image depicted a trio; the woman being held with her back to one mans chest, his hands coaxing her thighs apart from beneath and her arm back around his neck in the butterfly position, his outrageously thick shaft buried in her spread pussy. The second man knelt before them stroking his own long cock as his tongue swirled around her clit.  
Slamming the book shut she replaced it on the shelf and sat on the couch. Finding it difficult to get comfortable, Mari shifted and squirmed, the growing dampness in her panties making the task even harder.  
Pressing her thighs together tightly, she tried to forget the thoughts the images had implanted in her mind. Losing the internal battle, Mari pictured herself as the feminine form on the first page, the men replaced with Naruto and a few of his shadow clones.  
Hand drifting to her sleep shorts she began to run her finger over her clothed mound. Hearing the shower still running, she ducked her hand under the waist band. Fingers slid over her slick lips before dipping into her wet core. Moaning quietly, Mari drew her fingers out to work tight circles over her sensitive pearl.  
She leant back against the cushions, lifting her other hand to brush over her erect nipple through her thin camisole, imagining Naruto pumping into her from behind. Rolling the bud between her fingers, a second Naruto joined the imagined first, stretching her wider as his silky cock sunk into her dripping pussy with the first. Thrusting together as a third ran his bulbous head over her lips before pushing his way into her mouth. Taking a handful of black sapphire hair in his hand, he thrust deep into her throat.  
Mari moaned loudly at her internal fantasy and scissored her digits inside her core.  
“Oooh! Naruto!” a lustful cry slipped past her lips.  
Not having heard the water stop running, Mari failed to notice when Naruto had entered the room. He stood in the doorway, towel hanging dangerously low from his hips, stroking his throbbing cock as the stunning woman on his couch sunk her fingers into herself, each moan making him harder.  
He positioned himself behind the couch and bent down to whisper in her ear, “Tell me what you were thinking about.”  
“You and your clones fucking me all at once,” she replied, not even startled at his presence or her own lack of embarrassment at being caught masturbating on his couch.  
“I think we can arrange something,” the blonde chuckled as he moved through the hand signs, “Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!”  
Two Naruto replicas appeared, both as naked as the original.  
Original Naruto pulled off her camisole from over the couch while a clone knelt to rid her of her sleep shorts and panties.  
“Ah, she’s sopping already, Boss, just at the thought of us filling her up!” the clone on his knees exclaimed.  
The second clone stood by the arm of the couch and reached for her taunt nipple. Pinching each between his finger he pulled, coaxing the flushed young woman to kneel upon the couch, facing him.  
“Good girl,” he praised before enveloping her in a passionate kiss full of teeth and tongue. Mari moaned loudly into his mouth.  
“Oh, looks like we’ve found a kink, Boss!”  
Watching on with a unrestrained arousal depicted on his features, Naruto nodded as he continued to stroke his hard-on.  
The second clone positioned himself beneath Mari on his back, between her legs. Scooting down the couch so his head was directly under her, he cupped her rear in his hands. He dug his fingers into the flesh before giving her a soft smack.  
Mari cried out in pleasure as he stroked over the spot before giving it a harder tap, “A-ah!”  
Administering a sharp smack to her cheek Naruto dove his tongue in her folds. The sting combined with the warm intrusion had her screaming.  
The first clone pumped his cock in his hand a few times before bringing it to Mari’s kiss-swollen lips. Taking his shaft in her hand she stroked his length, feeling the thick veins pulsing beneath her slender fingers and licked her lips.  
Original Naruto watched as Mari took his clones length into her mouth and groaned. He couldn’t wait to find out how those plush lips felt wrapped around his shaft.  
Mari bobbed her head up and down on one clone while the other pumped his fingers into her pussy and sucked and nibbled at her clit. She tracked her tongue up a large pulsing vein before lathing it over his slit, lapping up the bitter precum. Enveloping the tip in her mouth, Mari flicked her tongue over the underside of the head, applying steady pressure to the glands. Her hand pumped at his base as her talented muscle worked over the head. Pulling off with a quiet ‘pop’ she blew a steam of cool air over his damp cock. Taking him back into her mouth, Mari sank him in until the large shaft hit the back of her throat, hollowing her cheeks she pulled back to the tip. Working into a faster pace the nubile young woman moaned around Naruto.  
She felt the Naruto she was sucking off begin to tense. Picking up her pace and hollowing her cheeks again, she took him as deep as she could go. His hand gripped her hair as he thrust into her welcoming mouth and shot hot ropes of cum down her throat. Mari eagerly swallowed down every drop.  
When he reached the peak of his orgasm the clone dissipated.  
“Fuuuck, Mari,” groaned Naruto, gripping the back of the couch. He moved around the couch and rubbed a hand over her smooth arse.  
Clone Naruto moved up so Mari sat on his lap as the original sank two fingers into her tight heat. He curled his fingers inside her as his other self took a straining nipple into his mouth. Marinette pushed down on the hand working her and moaned sensually as he thrust hard into her pussy.  
Naruto removed his fingers and traced a wet trail up her backside, “Tell me Mari, just how adventurous have you been. I know you liked it when I did this before,” his voice low and rough in her ear as he pressed a digit to her arsehole.  
Mari’s cries became guttural at the sensation, digging her fingers harder into the arm of the couch. “Ooh, please, p-please Naruto, fill me!” she begged. If the Naruto beneath her did not have such a firm grip on her hips she would have impaled herself on his ridged cock right then and there.  
Chuckling at Mari’s whine as he stood away from her, Naruto nodded at the clone. In one swift movement, he surged into Mari’s velvety folds. The sound Mari made sent a bolt of desire straight through cock. Stepping over to the end table, he rummaged in the draw before pulling out a small box and a tube.  
Settling on his knee’s behind the whimpering woman on the couch he pulled a foil packet from the box and set it on the table. He tore open the foil and rolled the thin rubber over two fingers. Uncapping the tube with one hand, he squeezed a generous glob onto his covered fingers.  
“You tell me if you need me to stop and I will.”  
“O-okay,” she stuttered.  
“Mari, I need you to say it so I know you understand.”  
“I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to,” she reiterated as she rolled her hips lightly on the clones erection.  
Placing a hand on her back to still her, Naruto brought his fingers to her behind as his clone spread her apart. He slid his fingers over her first to spread the lube then pushed his protected digits into the tight hole.  
“Relax,” he murmured as he kissed her lower back. Feeling the clenching muscles ease, he pushed in further, past the tight ring. He could feel his clones cock twitch through the thin membrane of her inner walls. Slowly, he pumped his fingers until they slid into her easily.  
“Another,” Naruto warned as he worked a third finger into her hole. Mari groaned and shifted to wrap her arms around the Naruto with his cock buried inside her. Feeling her accommodate him with ease he thrust his fingers faster.  
Mari’s breathy moans came forth freely, like a damn with the gates suddenly opened. Clone Naruto lifted her hips slowly, encouraging her to ride him at a soft, steady pace.  
“Last one.” He had no trouble stretching her to fit his fourth digit. Placing a hand on her waist, above his clones, he helped her into a faster pace. “My my, you have been adventurous, haven’t you.” All Mari could do was cry out in reply, too lost to the blissed, full feeling to utter a coherent thought in that moment.  
“Good girl,” Naruto praised around a mouthful of sensitive nipple. Feeling Mari clench around them, both Naruto’s groaned. “I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer, Boss, she feels too damn good, ‘ttebayo.”  
“Nearly there,” the original assured them both as he pumped his hand in time with Mari’s lithe frame.  
“I-I think I’m ready,” she told them both with bated breath.  
Sitting back, Naruto discarded the used condom into the empty packet, reached for a fresh one and grabbed the tube. He sheathed himself and uncapped the tube again, squeezing an ample amount onto his shaft. He slicked the gel over his rock hard cock and set the tip against her entrance.  
He buried himself balls deep inside her rear passage with one swift thrust. Mari cried out in painful pleasure, digging half crescents into Naruto’s shoulders. The arch of her back allowed Naruto to claim her heaving breast in his mouth, while the original reached around to take the other in his warm hand.  
“So damn tight,” he uttered in reverence as he rolled the nipple between his fingers.  
Working into a rhythm, one ridged member would thrust into her clenching muscles as the other would slid out, filling her fully with each beat. Placing open mouthed kisses over her tit, Naruto trailed up to her neck, leaving love bites here and there among the ones he had left earlier.  
Both with a hand one hip, the other kneading a small soft breast, Naruto and his mirrored clone rode Mari into ecstasy. Their pounding shifted into a faster pace as they changed to both fill her at the same time.  
“Oh, Kami, you feel so good wrapped around me like this, Mari,” one groaned into her neck.  
“Try being on the receiving end,” she smirked through her lust-filled haze. “How adventurous are you Naruto?”  
“I’ve been know to, uh, dabble,” he chuckled lightly.  
Mari whispered in the clones ear who looked his original right in the eye and grinned deviously.  
Taking his hand from Mari over-sensitive tit, he reach up and placed it behind Naruto’s head.  
“Yeah, we’re pretty adventurous, aren’t we Boss.” Pulling his head closer, he caught Naruto’s surprised gasp with his lips.  
‘Well this is different’ Naruto thought to himself as he deepened the kiss after briefly hesitating.  
“God, this is so hot,” groaned Mari. She manoeuvred a hand between herself and the clone to rub tight circles over her engorged clit, watching her men complete her perverted request. Mouths angled, tongues running softly over lips, darting across the others tongue and skimming over teeth. Mari felt herself clench around Naruto’s cock as he took his clones bottom lip between his and suckled.  
She felt a burning heat begin to build in her centre as she was hammered into with reckless abandon. As the spring inside her snapped, Marinette screamed, wave after wave of her intense orgasm washing over her. With a few harsh thrusts and a shudder, the clone flooded her tight channel with his hot, thick seed before disappearing, leaving her feeling suddenly empty.  
Naruto pushed her forward with a deep growl, until once again she was clutching the arm of the couch. With a series of hand signs, another clone popped into existence, already naked, cock throbbing. Taking her head in one hand, he used the other to skim his thumb over her full lip.  
Mari captured the digit between her lips and sucked hard. Naruto groaned and brought his cock to her mouth. Removing his thumb, he nudged his cock into her wet heat. Behind her, Naruto began pounding into her ass again. The thrusts forced the cock in her mouth deep into her throat. Mari groan around the intruding member, sending vibrations up the hard shaft.  
“Kami,” the clone moaned.  
With each thrust behind her, Mari took his cock deep into her throat, dragging her teeth feather-light over the sensitive organ as it pulled back. The hand cupping her face slid into her hair and tugged sharply, causing her head to tilt back allowing her to take his cock even deeper as he slammed into her.  
Her cries muffled by the heavy weight on her tongue, she felt release drawing close again.  
Fingers digging bruisingly into Mari’s hips, Naruto impaled his thick cock into the sweet tightness of his lovers ass. He leant over Mari’s back, pressing his chest flush against her, his rod hitting all the right places within. “Fondle his ball,” he directed.  
Taking the soft sac in her hand, she felt it tighten in response. Caressing and squeezing gently, Mari quickly brought the copy Naruto to the brink of release with her expert touch. She sucked hard on his cock while giving his balls a final squeeze, sending him over the edge. Withdrawing from her skilled hole, a hand clutching the back her head, he milked his release to shoot over his sexual goddesses face and into her eagerly awaiting mouth.  
The clone dispersed and Naruto’s senses were flooded with his clones euphoria.  
“Ah, ah, a-ah! Yes! Oooh! Come for me Naruto, fill me!” Mari cried as her original lover fucked her harder.  
Feeling his ball seize, Naruto slammed into her a final time to shoot his vast load into her tight asshole.  
Collapsing onto the couch, still tangled together, the exhausted lovers panted. Naruto brushed a lock of dark hair from her face, admiring the way she seemed to glow. He pressed a light peck to her shoulder as her fingers traced senseless patterns over his thigh.  
“I think I need another shower after all that adventure,” Mari giggled. Pulling his flacid cock out of her rear, Naruto chuckled and sat up. The spoiled rubber joined the first as Naruto stood.  
“Sounds like a great idea, dattebayo!”  
Mari squealed in delight as he lifted her over his shoulder, fast strides taking them to the bathroom. She wasn’t sure if she was actually going to be clean by the end of it or even dirtier. Not that she minded either way.  
\----  
Knocking on the doors to the Hokage’s office, Hinata waited patiently to be admitted.  
“Come in,” Kakashi’s voice called, muffled by the thick wood.  
Entering the room to stand before the desk, Hinata gave a small bow, “Hokage-sama, reporting in.”  
“What did you find out, Hinata?”  
“I followed her, discreetly, from the moment Shikamaru-kun assigned me. Her and Naruto walked around the village after eating they spent some time atop the Hokage Rock. He-he told her about his parents... She has recently lost hers as well. It seems there was a war and she was a leader of the main attack force. She wouldn’t tell Naruto anymore than that as it would conflict with your deal.”  
“She seems to trust Naruto. They appear to have some sort of close relationship despite only meeting her today,” Kakashi observed.  
“Oh, well I suppose you heard Naruto’s tale of the hot springs on return from his last mission? It seems that she is the woman he, er, met there,” Hinata blushed as she relayed the information in a quiet voice.  
“Hun. Did you get a look at her chakra?” the Hokage asked.  
“I did. It appears to be significantly undeveloped. She has had no training as a ninja, I am sure, however her network does show some signs of use. What was interesting, Hokage-sama, was the intense chakra radiating from what I believe to be her earrings. I have never seen nor heard of chakra like this before. In a way it is reminiscent of Naruto’s Nine-Tails chakra when he was in Kurama Mode yet very different. Much, much older and incredibly powerful,” the kunoichi explained animatedly.  
“Were you able to get a good look at these earrings? ”  
Hinata blushed furiously, so much that Kakashi thought she may faint. ”I, uh, well, I-I tried to look when Naruto took her back to his apartment but, uh-“  
“Was something wrong?” Kakashi interrupted, fearing there was bad new the stuttering Hyugga didn’t wish to impart.  
“I-I wouldn’t call it ‘wrong’, no. Um, just... awkward on my behalf,” Hinata’s blush intensified.  
“Don’t beat yourself up too much if you caught her in the shower, Hinata. Happens to the best of us,” Kakashi chuckled pevertedly.  
“Oh! No, that would have been preferable, I think,” she explained.  
“Just tell me what you saw Hinata, it can’t be that bad. It’s just Naruto,” Kakashi pushed impatiently.  
“And Naruto and Naruto and Naruto and Marinette,” Hinata blurted, turning a ridiculous shade of red.  
“Ah, I see,” Kakashi muttered in what could have been a breathy voice if not for his mask.  
“With all due respect, Hokage-sama, you didn’t see. I did and I would very much like to go home now and take a shower!”  
“Very well, dismissed. Oh and keep an eye on her and let me know of any changes, Hinata.”  
Bowing, the flustered woman turned and left.  
As soon as the door was closed, Kakashi tugged his mask down and cracked a huge grin, “Naruto, you devil,” he laughed aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please validate my existence and kudo!  
> Any reviews so far, suggestions, complaints?  
> ^-^'
> 
> Update 18/03/18  
> I'm having a bit of writers block so the next chapter has been significantly delayed. I know where I want the scene to go but I'm having trouble getting it there.  
> Life has also become quiet full with my eldest starting school and an influx of medical appointments between us all, as well as work.  
> Fear not, I haven't abandoned this fic! I hope to give you all chapter 8 soon


	8. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, not a chapter

Unfortunately the chapter that i was working on has been wiped from my tablet along with most of the story except the first 9 pages.  
Luckily i've still got the rest of the story here.  
I wasn't happy with how the latest chaper was coming on so no huge loss there. Most of it needed to be rewritten anyway.

Hopefully i'll have a chapter i am satisfied with to update shortly but for now it is 2am and i'm beat!


	9. Hidden Leave Village - Marinette's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I just really wanted to get something out.  
> Great news is I managed to recover all my work I thought I had lost and fixed up the chapter to get it to flow better

Mari awoke to a shivering body sliding into bed beside her. Freezing arms sought her waist as a cold nose nuzzled into her neck. The feet that wedged in between her toasty ones felt like playing footsies with icicles.  
She wrapped her warm fingers around the hand pressed to her stomach and rubbed some life back into it. Wet hair tickled her cheek as she felt kisses feather her neck.  
“You could have had a warm shower before getting in,” she mumbled sleepily.  
“Nothing could get me hotter that you can, babe,” the chattering voice replied.  
Mari rolled over and brushed the soggy hair from Naruto’s eyes, slipping her leg between his damp thighs, “How was the mission?”  
“I hate going to Ame, its always so wet and miserable, then to come home and find it pouring here!” A large shudder passed through his body causing him to draw her delicious heat closer.  
In the past two months, they had slipped comfortably into a routine. Naruto would help her train of a morning then Mari would head to work while Naruto checked the mission desk. They would meet for lunch most days when Naruto was home and hang out in their free time. Dinner was spent at his place or hers. When Naruto returned from missions away, Mari’s was the first place he would go after debriefing.  
Neither had officially said they were dating but the whole village knew of the relationship between them. Mari was hesitant to commit fully knowing she would be leaving once she had found what she sought from their records; Naruto knew this and didn’t push her into anything, always giving her the space and freedom to do as she needed and not feel guilty as if stringing him along or using him.  
Mari was grateful for his understanding, though it made her heart heavy and a feeling of despair settle in her stomach at the thought of having to leave him. They had grown inseparable in the time they had spent together, more often seen with the other than without.  
Snuggling into the less frequent shivers of his strong, powerful body, Mari began to doze back off to sleep.  
Stroking her hair gently, Naruto remained awake.  
He’d had a close call on this mission. If not for Sakura being assigned as well he surely would not have made it home in one piece. The team had been sent to The Land of Rain to deal with a group of merciless swordsmen pillaging villages and leaving the locals dead or wounded. Naruto had confronted the leader in the school, a massacre of small bodies around him. Seeing the children laying broken and bloodied had enraged him to the point of recklessness and he almost lost his other arm as a result. Watching as the fingers of his chakra infused prosthetic slid through the locks of her soft hair he felt a twinge of sadness at not being able to truly feel it as he could with his good arm. Looking away from the fingers with disgust, he settled back and cushioned the hand behind his head. He was grateful for the realistic prosthetic Kankuro had made him, life like skin and all, but that didn’t lessen the pain inside him any.  
Sleep slowly took him as the warmth from the petite woman curled into his side, arm slung over his chest and snoring softly, calmed him. Dreams of a home filled with warmth, laughter and blonde and blue haired children comforted him through the night.  
\----  
Naruto woke to a pressure building in his groin. He let out a low moan at the hard-on he’d woken with before realising there was a soft hand slowly pumping his shaft, thumb slipping over the slit with each stroke.  
Rolling his hips upwards he wished he could greet the day this way every morning. Naruto wrapped his hand around Mari’s, encouraging her to go faster as he leant over to capture her lips in his. Kissing her lazily, he smiled into her mouth as he caught the scent of honey and fresh bread clinging to her from work.  
Wanting more, Naruto took Mari’s hands in each of his and guided them above her head, causing her to lay back. He pressed kisses into the warm skin of her neck before sucking on the point where he could feel her pulse hammering as he settled between her strong thighs. The ravenette let out a breathy sigh and hooked her leg around his waist, trying to pull the nin closer.  
Mari’s nipples strained through her sheer midnight blue babydoll, rubbing against the coiled blonde hair gathered on her lovers chest as he moved against her, trailing kisses over her neck and shoulders.  
Positioning both Mari’s wrists between the fingers of one hand, his now free hand skimmed down her arm, coming to rest cupped under her small breast. He loved the sweet flavour of the soft skin under his lips, flicking his tongue out to capture tastes as he moved along her collar bone.  
Naruto grazed over the erect nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp, before gliding his hand to the hem of Mari’s night dress. He pushed the fabric up her thigh and above her hip; he was thrilled to discover she wore nothing underneath.  
Marinette had recently forgone wearing panties under her pyjamas as Naruto would often rip them off in his haste to take her when returning from missions. She had spent too much time and money in creating the comfortable but sexy lingerie to just allow him to rip them off her, no matter how hot it was or how much it turned her on.  
His fingers dipped into the soft folds of her pussy, intending to rub at the ridged bundle of Mari’s G spot. That plan went out the window as his path was blocked by a neon green dial vibrating against his finger tips.  
“Someone’s been busy this morning,’ Naruto chuckled into an ear of the lightly panting woman beneath him.  
“I got bored waiting for you to wake up,” she whined before gasping sharply as Naruto turned the dial as far as it would go.  
The blonde slowly slid the vibrator against his previously intended target as he pulled aside the top of Mari’s babydoll with his teeth to reveal a nipple. Once it sprung free Naruto promptly sucked it into his mouth, tongue flicking over the captured bud.  
Mari rolled her hips into his hand in attempt to gain a faster pace, only causing Naruto to chuckle. He hushed her gently as the aroused woman whimpered into his hair, lifting his head to give her a long, languid kiss.  
“Good girl, you’ve been very patient waiting for me,” he praised in a husky voice. Naruto removed the vibrating wand from his lovers sopping pussy and positioned himself atop her restless body. The tip of his cock brushed against her opening causing the ravenette to moan softly.  
At a torturously slow pace, Naruto buried his cock inside the throbbing, wet heat between Marinette’s thighs. He stilled as balls gently swung against her smooth arse before dragging his shaft out. The blonde slid his hands under Mari’s knees and lift her hips slightly before slamming his cock into the quivering canal. Mari let out a sharp gasp followed by a moan as she felt Naruto’s thick cock receding again.  
Despite Mari’s efforts to get him to pick up his pace, Naruto continued to leisurely fuck her. He loved the feel of being buried balls deep inside this wonderful, bright woman. If it were up to Naruto, he would never leave the sweet heat of her pussy, living forever between her legs.  
Feeling the muscles of Mari’s tight pussy clamp around him sporadically, Naruto picked up his pace, slamming into her with new fervour. Each pass hit a sweet spot inside her causing the pleasure and pressure to build. Mari’s hips thrust to meet Naruto’s a final time as she came hard, drenching his cock and the sheet below them from the intense G-spot stimulation.  
Naruto’s cry of ecstasy followed Marinette’s soundless, back arching scream. Panting hard Naruto fell to the mattress beside his lover. His hand rest upon her stomach, feeling the brief tightenings of her core as the waves of her orgasm ebbed away.  
Mari rubbed her foot up his leg, entwined with hers and sighed contently. Naruto felt heat stir in his groin once more as Mari’s soft lips nuzzled into his neck.  
“Say, don’t you have training this morning with Lee and Guy?” Naruto queried to prevent himself from jumping into round 2. He couldn’t help the hearty chuckle that escaped at her disgruntled groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether to write the training session between them (i know like nothing on taijutsu) or jump right to the end of their session where Mari collapses in the grass.  
> Thoughts?


	10. Hidden Leave Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been much in the mood to write, a lot going on at home to worry about.  
> Heres most of what I've written for this chapter so far.

Wheezing for breathe, the spent woman collapsed to the floor boards. A trickle of blood made a path down from the corner of her mouth, mingling with the heavy sheen of sweat covering her skin. She made no move to wipe it away yet as she braced herself on shaky, bruised arms.  
She glanced across the floor at the tall silhouette standing before the open dojo doors, bright sunlight streaming in behind him. Brushing slick strands of hair from her face, the woman rocked back on her knees and smears the blood across her jaw with a look that a casual onlooker could mistake for a sneer.  
‘That last Leaf Great Whirlwind was insane! I could barely keep up,’ she thinks to herself, catching the flask of water he tosses to her. She downs half the contents before screwing the lid on tightly and throwing it back.  
“Your Swift Rotating Kicks have improved greatly, however you need to work on your rotation speed if you wish to utilize this skill for stronger attacks. Your aim and strength are exceptional yet you are impulsive which can lead you to reckless moves. Fear not, you learn fast from these mistakes. You are quick thinking, clever and resourceful, Marinette. You were already incredibly skilled and brave when you came here but as I have witnessed you train and blossom you have become even more so. You are becoming an excellent shinobi,” Lee debriefs.  
Still out of breath, Marinette can only smile up at Lee proudly. She knew herself how much she had progressed since she had begun training with the Leaf ninja but it was always nice to hear someone else say it.   
Before she had a chance to reply, Guy pipped up from his handstand on the sidelines, “Ah, that youthful spirit, it make my heart swell every time. I say this calls for a few celebratory laps!”  
“When you say a ‘few’ you mean something ridiculous like 800 laps, right? Thanks but I’ve got to meet the girls for lunch and I need to clean up first. Thankyou so much for helping me with my kicks today, Lee, it means a lot,” Marinette smiled gently.  
“It is always a pleasure to help such a wonderful friend as yourself. Any time, Marinette.”  
Mari pulled herself up off the floor and collected her belongings before heading back into the village. Training once a week with Lee and Guy was an experience in its self, though highly rewarding.   
\----   
Hiking the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder, Mari made her way into the communal hot springs. The steam wafting through the change rooms made her feel more relaxed already.  
Slipping her toes first into the water, Marinette sighed deeply. She drifted through the warm waters before coming to rest against the far edge. Folding her arms, Mari laid her head down and closed her eyes. The battered woman sank further into the spring as the heat pulled the ache from her muscles.   
Mari felt a presence behind her before she felt the lap of the ripples. Rough hands were on her waist before she could even open an eye. The hands began working small circles up her back, feeling for sore spots and working the knots lose with deft thumbs.   
“I didn’t think I’d see you here this morning,” Mari murmured with a deeply contented sigh as a tender knot on her shoulder released.  
“Just thought I’d surprise you and show you a few little tricks I’ve been working on,” Naruto spoke in a low voice. His hands emitted a small green glow over a nasty bruise developing on Marinette’s ribs, the healing energy seaping into her skin.  
“Oooh that feels marvellous! I see you have been spending some time with Sakura, then.” If it hadn’t been for Naruto’s hand still resting on her waist Mari was sure she would have slid right beneath the water from how wonderful she felt right then.  
“Not jealous are you?” Naruto quipped with a light chuckle.  
“How can I be when she teaches you stuff like this? Watch out or I’ll just have to bring Sakura home instead,” she teased.  
The blonde placed a chaste kiss to Mari’s neck and whispered in her ear, “We could always both invite her home,” a mischievous grin plastered across his features.  
Marinette blushed lightly and turned around. “You are all I need in my bed,” she replies, “besides, when you can just clone yourself who needs others?”   
“Mm, too right, dattebayo,” Naruto replied with a wink as he moved his hands to the next bruise.


End file.
